City of Black Blood
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: The Apocalypse is coming. When demon activity is growing in the city, The MI gang must be ready to fight whats coming. The voice is calling out to Simon. The angels fear Clary is getting to strong. The blood is calling out to Clary. M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Third POV:

" Jace, please can we stop now" Clary begged, but Jace wasn't having any of that, It was his duty to train her and he was going to get the job done. " Clary when will you stop complaining over the little's of things, ' Oh Jace the blade is to heavy, Oh Jace we've been running for so long, Oh Jace you woke me up to early-"

" You woke me up at six in the freakin morning!" she yelled. Jace couldn't help but smirk at her. When she got mad it was to adorable, her checks would turn a light shade of pink, and she would bite down on her bottom lip.

" Now Clarissa, language" he said, trying to hold back a laugh.

" Sorry mom, for I have a potty mouth and I should get some soap to clean it" she replied sarcastically, Jace gave her a small chuckle and grabbed her by the waste. " I know something better we could do with your mouth" he said pulling her into a kiss, as his lips connected with hers, Clary melted. She loved the way is lips felt and the way he tasted. They broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes.

Jace could see the hunger in her eyes, which he thought was sexy, and it was just turning him on. He could feel the erection growing in his pants. He mentally cursed himself, ' damn hormones' he thought,

Clary couldn't take it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another heated kiss. She couldn't explain it. Kissing Jace made her feel complete, like she belonged, She felt loved, and as cheesy as that sounds she didn't care.

She felt something hard hitting her thighs. She broke the kiss long enough to look down, and saw Jaces man hood standing at attention.

She looked back at him and saw the embarrassment plastered on his face. His eyes to the floor he chuckled nervously. " Bad day to wear sweat pants, huh," He said not making eye contact with her.

At that moment Clary couldn't help herself. " Jace" Clary said trying to put on a seductive voice, winning a look from Jace. She tried to hold back her laughter. " If you want, I know a way we can help you friend there" she said pointing at his groin.

Clary could have sworn that his jaw hit the floor right then and there. To add the icing on the cake she slowly licked her lips, and heard Jace moan in the process.

"Well big boy," Jace thought he would cum right then and there, and before Jace could answer someone laughter filled the training room. They both turned towards the culprit and saw Issy laughing on the brink of tears.

" t-that w-was hilarious! C-Clary, you go girl!", and before Jace knew it Clary was joining Issy and they laughed for a few minutes, leaving a dumb founded Jace speech less.

Clary then stopped and turned to Jace " Sorry couldn't help it" Isabella walked to them still laughing a little and patted Clary on the back.

" Don't be, That. Made. My. Day" She then took out her phone and checked the time " come now, lets get dressed, where going to pandemonium" she told them.

Jace seemed to snap out of it and cocked a eyebrow at his sister. " why?"

" Demon hunting silly, and there's a new dress I bought I want to try on." She look down at Clary and her eyes widened in realization " Ooo, and its Clary first time demon hunting too, and I have the perfect dress for her-"

Before she could finish what she was about to say Jace shoot her a glare and said " No Issy she is not coming with us." This angered Clary. " Um, yes I am"

" No your not"

" Yes. I . Am

" No, Clary"

" Jace please I'm ready, and I've been training for a month"

" no Clary its to dangerous and anything can happen" He didn't want to deny her this, but he couldn't help being over protective of her, she was his world, and if anything happened to her he would be broken beyond repair.

" Jace please," she gave him the puppy dog face and that broke him down.

" Okay fine, you can come" he said " but you stay with us at all times" Clary threw him a grateful smile. She kissed him on the check, and pulled him into a hug.

" Okay lets go Clary time to get you ready." said Isabella. They left the training room and head towards Issy's room. Jace stayed in the training room, and had a feeling in his gut. Telling him something bad was going to happen, but he ignored it.

" probably nothing" he said to himself. But little did he know that this night was going to have a impact on his and his loved ones lives. And that Clary would possibly never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary POV:

I love Isabella as a sister, but right now I want to kill her and end my suffering. She been making me put on dress after dress, each one showing more cleavage than the other.

" Ok that's it Issy I'm dressing my self," She looked at me with sad eyes and pouted her lips.

" But whyyy! Come on Clary its not every day I get to dress someone besides myself." she complained. See isn't murder looking like a good idea right now. " Will you stop being such a baby, tell you what next time we go out, you pick my cloths, ok."

The room was quiet, I waited for her to decide after a few moments she gave in.

" ok, but I wanted to put you in something that would make Jace drop dead." I couldn't help but laugh. " You need to stop putting your nose in my love life, but enough about me and Jace. What about you and Simon."

I couldn't help but ask. They obviously care about each other, but they seem to act like their just friends, saying little to each other when they were with the group. I look at her and see her face turning red. She dropped on to her bed staring at the ceiling.

" Honestly Clary, I don't know what I feel for him" she said , but her tone of voice told me otherwise. I sat down next to her on the bed.

" Well what do you feel when your around him", she smiled which caused me to smile.

" Happy. Happier then I've ever been" she answered honestly.

" And when you guys kissed that time"

" I felt. I felt. I felt. Like I could fly and I was loved" I saw a tear fall from her eye and the look she had on was vulnerable. I pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

" Tell him how you feel Issy, or he will feel like you don't care, and he will leave you" she sniffled and looked at me. " Thanks Clary." she whispered

Third POV:

About an hour later and everyone was ready. Isabella wore a grey skin tight dress that showed off her bodies curves, and had her whip in hand. Alec wore a brown t shirt with black pants and a black jacket. Jaces wore all black with his leather jacket. Clary wore jeans with a one shoulder silk ruffle top.

" Ok everyone ready" said Jace. Everyone nodded. He turned to Clary, " you have your weapons right."

She rolled her eyes at him. " yes I have my dagger and my seraph blades." he narrowed his eyes at her. " No need for an attitude" before she could responded. They heard the door fly open.

" The amazing warlock is here!" announced Magnus, with Simon walking behind him. " And the vampire" he said less enthusiastic for Simon. Isabella looked at him and smiled, which Simon returned one of his own and made her blush.

Simon looked to Clary.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she replied

Clary was happy to see her best friend. They barely ever hang out any more. Sometime she wished things could be like the old days, before they were vampire and shadowhunter. Simon learned to live with being a vampire, but still hasn't told his family. Clary still blames herself for what happened to him.

Magnus went to Alec side. Alec kiss him on the lips. Which won him a dazed look on Magnus face.

" that great huh" Alec asked him. Magnus chuckled. " It was ok."

Alec playfully punched him in the arm. Jace pretended to gag which made Clary slap him in the back of the head.

" Ow! Really your going to be the death of me women." she stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone started laughing at that.

" Anyway lets get this show on the road."

Then they headed out to the club.


	3. Chapter 3

Third POV:

Pandemonium was as live as ever. Clary hadn't been here in a long time, and she missed it. The colored light, the dry ice smoke, and the dance floor full of teens swaying to the music, yup Clary missed this place all right.

Isabella was by Clary's side. " come on, lets get something to drinks." before she was able to say anything, Issy had dragged her off.

Jace glared at Simon. " Hey blood sucker, your girl took my girl, and before I got to even dance." Simon returned with a glare of his own, not liking how Jace referred to him as blood sucker. " Listen angel dick-" Alec and Magnus started cracking up " - stop calling me that. And we are her to hunt demons right. not dance."

Before Jace could say anything Alec got between the two." Listen girls, save the cat fight for later, and save the violence for the demons" they both looked at Alec then back at each other.

"Fine" they said in union.

" Good. Now lets find some seats shall we." he said trying to give a commanding tone.

" You know that really turned me on" Magnus whispered into his ear. Sending a shiver down Alec's spine.

" Two shots please" Isabelle told the bartender, giving him a flirtatious smile. " On the house " He replied, handing her the drinks.

Clary couldn't help but roll her eyes. She took a drink from her and down it like it was nothing. Isabella's eyes widened. "Damn you sure know how to handle your alcohol." She shrugged her shoulders in response. When she drank alcohol she never really felt drunk or the slightest of tipsy.

" Well come on I see the guys got us a table."

The two made their way to the rest. Clary sat beside Jace and Issy next to Simon. Jace kissed Clary on the lips and gave Simon a smirk. Everyone looked at Simon in confusion. Simon did not look amused. He got up quickly and grabbed Isabella of the couch, and very gracefully to everyone's surprise. Wrapping one arm around her waist and placing one hand behind her head Simon pulled her into a heated kissed.

Isabella's eyes widened, but then closed as she got more into the kiss. She could honestly say this was the best one ever. It made her ache for more and it was making a very personal place hot and wet.

She was sad when he broke the kiss. Simon looked at Jace how sighed and said " Ok you win, and so what I could do the to." he mumbled the last part. Clary kissed him on the cheek which made him feel better. Isabella on the other hand could barley stand, never had she been kissed like that. Never.

Magnus cleared his throat loudly. " Demons 12'o clock"

There were four and all looked like cute boys who could be around the age of 18 to 21. They were heading to the alley. Simon was first to speak.

" Okay get ready guys, me and Jace will take the lead and you guy -" before he could finish Jace shoot out of his chair to stand face to face with Simon.

" And who made you leader. I'm leader." everyone laughed except for Magnus. Clary seemed to notice this.

" Okay before we explain how you are not leader." said Clary " Magnus are you okay" she asked worried. Everyone turned to him. He gave them a small grin. " Its okay, I believed I sensed a greater demon-" everyone except for Jace eyes widened "for a moment but I was wrong." Everyone seemed to take a breath at that.

" Clary you stay hear" Jace ordered

" What!" yelled Clary, but Jace ignored her, and everyone else agreed with him. " Fine! I'll just go to the bar" Clary walked away fuming.

Everyone was silent for a few second, until alec snapped them back into reality.

" So the demons" they got up from their seats and headed for the alley.

Clary watched as they were heading out. She sat at the bar about to order a drink until she saw two demons heading out another exit with a girl. Clary didn't know how she knew they were demons. She just felt their presence, maybe like how Magnus does.

She pulled out her stele and drew a glamour on her hand. She knew she should probably get the others but she wanted to do this by herself. Be the one who would save that girl. She pulled out one of her seraph blades and followed the demons.

The Demons stared down Simon and Jace. Simon gave them a smirk.

" See something you like." he asked mockingly to them. They all growled at the insult. " Oh, please" Jace said to Simon " Obviously its me"

One of the demons stepped forward. He had green hair and was thin.

" Well look here boys" He called to the others " A vampire and a shadow hunter, I think we will have some fun here."

" And who" Jace stated " Said it was just me and him" at that moment Alec, Isabella, and Magnus stepped out from the shadows and stood behind Jace and Simon. The Demons didn't look the least bit worried, actually they looked confused. Simon noticed this.

" Is something wrong, you guys look stupider then usual." That got a laugh from the group, but the demon ignored them. One of the other demons stepped up to one ahead of the group. " Where's the girl with red hair, its her we need right" it whispered into his leaders ear, but thanks to Simons increased vampire hearing he heard it.

Simon eyes widened, and he turned to the other " there after Clary!" he couldn't help but yell. Afraid of what might demons would want with his best friend.

" What" Everyone except Jace said in union. Jace on the other hand was looking at the demons with a stare that should kill all that breaths.

He spoke with an angered tone. " If you think you'll get to her your sadly mistaken. I. Will. Kill. You. If you even mention her name." He was letting off a lot of venom in his voice which made Isabella and Alec flinch.

" How many of us do you think came to this party, hmm" He looked at Magnus " do you know warlock? Did you not feel the presence of a greater demon a while ago. That's what the red headed one should be up against right now."

Magnus paled. _how can I not notice it. Stupid! _he thought, Jace tried to get to the door to get into the club but before he knew it about fifteen demons were blocking the door. The leader smiled at them.

" Lets start this party"


	4. Chapter 4

Clary:

Clary felt like she could only see stars. The taste of her own blood was foul in her mouth, and see could barley see with her left eye because blood from her fore head was in it. Everything happened so fast.

_Flashback:_

_Clary made it out the door and saw the girl and the demons, towering above the girl. _

_Without thinking Clary ran towards them. _

_The demons turned around but before they could do anything, it was to late._

_ She moved with grace that would make Jaces movements look lame ._

_ She beheaded the one closest to her, then she sunk her blade deep into the others chest. Striking its heart. Both vanished into nothingness._

_Clary stood by the girls side. " Are you ok" she asked in a worried tone, she inspected her to see if she had any injuries. 'Nope she's good,' Clary thought._

_The girl looked Clary in the eyes. " Yes, I'm fine" She smiled evilly " but, you won't be shadow hunter." _

_Before she knew it at least twenty Eidolon Demons._

_Shit! Clary screamed to herself_

_She faced the demon in front of her, but she wasn't in her human form. _

_It became at least fifteen feet tall. Its skin looked grey and dead, and the eyes were a dull black. And the teeth were like a sharks._

" _Lets see what your made of " it said in a deep dark voice. Then, it moved back, and let the eidolons attack. _

_End of flash back_

All and all, she did put up a good fight. She even killed nine of them.

Clary wanted to get up but she couldn't. Her right leg was broken, and on top of that so were some of her ribs her.

The greater demon ( the girl who Clary believed was human), stepped up and clapped her claws together.

" Not bad nephilim, you lasted longer then I expected. But enough of this, time for the real reason were hear.

Before she knew it. Two demons were by her side each grabbed an arm and lifted her off the floor not breaking their hold on her.

The greater demon brought its hand to its mouth and bit down, drawing blood.

Clary wanted to scream, but she couldn't find the energy to do it. She couldn't even struggle against the demons holding her down.

_Come on guys were are you. I need help!, _but she knew deep down no one would come, they were probably ambushed like she was.

Time seemed to slow down for Clary.

The greater demon was in front of her. It started to bring it bleeding hand towards Clary face.

She couldn't help but stare at the black blood the demon had. It looked so much like Jonathans blood, Clary thought.

Its hand was pressed against Clary's mouth. Clary wasn't expecting that.

The black blood had taste like shit to her, and it was worst because she wasn't going to swallow it. _Why the hell are they doing this!_

Clary closed her eyes and started to pray for help. The demons all smiled evil.

The greater demon then started to stroke Clary hair.

" Drink child . . . Drink." Clary couldn't hold it any more and she swallowed.

Her screams filled the alley. Clary felt agony trough out her who entire body. She never felt anything like this. Nor did she think she ever would.

The demon who were holding her let her go and backed away. Clary fell to the floor and started shaking and fidgeting.

The greater demon cursed. _Is this suppose to happen, she fucking dieing." _It thought, then it was brought back to reality by the noise.

There wasn't any. She looked down at Clary's life less body. "NO!" it screamed. The other demons heard the fear in her voice, and they were scared to. _He_ was going to be pissed and was going to send them back _there. _

Then one of the demon gasped and shouted " look! The girl!" all heads looked at Clary who eyes were closed but was getting up.

Black blood stained her mouth and a White like aura that could be seen, surrounded her.

The greater demon was relived that she lived. But only for a second. It felt the power coming from Clary and quickly it and the other demons grew afraid.

One of the demons turned to the greater one. " What's going to happen now" The greater demon didn't even look at the demon only stated as an obvious fact that:

" We. Are. Fucked."

Then Clary opened her eyes. No longer the beautiful emerald green, They were powerful and dark gold.


	5. Chapter 5

Third POV:

Before:

" _Lets start this party"_

Now:

The demon began to attack. Magnus was first out of them to make a move.

He began shooting blue fire at the demons killing three of them, but then more came at him.

Isabella and Alec were back to back holding their own against them.

Issy tried to kill some with her whip but all she was able to the was scratch them a little, and they were easily dodging Alec's arrows.

Two where attacking Jace but he was having no problem fending the off.

He moved swiftly and with grace.

One of the demons tried to strike at him with its claws but he side stepped the demon and cut its head off with his blade.

The second one tried the same thing but Jace just did the same thing right back like he did with the other demon.

He turned to Alec and Issy who just finished with their demons, and Magnus regrouped with them.

He then noticed the look of horror on Issy's face as she looked past him.

He turned and saw what was scarring her.

Maybe at least Seven demons had Simon surrounded and he was on one knee and had a bite mark on his neck that was slowly healing. The gang tried to get to him but were cut off by five more demons blocking their way.

Simon POV:

Let me tell you now, being bit by a demon on the neck doesn't feel good.

I was surrounded and the guys were blocked by more demons.

I tried to get up but a bone in my leg was broken and it wasn't healing fast enough.

The demon were looking at me with hungry eyes, which wasn't a good sign.

I heard one of them speak

" Well I've never tasted vampire before, but there is a first for everything"

Yeah and I've never kissed a dude, doesn't mean I'm going to do it.

Then one demon lunged at me.

Its weird. I wasn't afraid to die. . .well I'm already dead but, you get what I mean.

Anyway, time seemed to slow down, kind of like the matrix, The demon coming at me claws sharp and ready to slice into me to finish me off, but I wasn't really focusing on that.

Looking past the demon I saw the others killing five demons, except for Issy who was watching me with fear in her eyes.

Issy is who I focused on.

She was so beautiful and it made me fell great that she was mine, but it hurt to see her face right now.

The fear it held. Its crazy that I never told her that I lo-

_Simon. _a voice said to me in my head… Wait a minute…_What!_

_Who are you? _I asked (or thought, doesn't matter), a few quiet moments passed by, and i noticed, for some reason time had frozen. no one was moving.

Finally it responded.

_I am someone who cares deeply for you, who knows what you really are_._ And who will never betray you._

The voice replied, and f for some reason I trusted it. I could tell it was a women's voice, soft and warm, yet deadly and powerful.

_What am I then? _Now I was getting more anxious. Again there was the silence. Then she spoke again.

_In time all will be explained, but for now ill give you a gift. I will unlock a tiny bit of your power._

_Power? What power? _was this voice on drugs or what.

_Fight Simostolos. Fight._

Then it was strange my leg and neck healed, and time unfroze, The demon was inches away from my face.

I grabbed it by the wrist before it could connect I placed another hand behind its head and slammed it face down into the concrete.

its head exploding because of the force of the impact, and it body fading away.

A second demon came at me.

I swung around and roundhouse kicked him in the gut.

He sputtered out a curse laced with blood and crumpled to the ground.

I went behind him placed both hand on its head and twist, then it faded.

The rest of them all out attacked me, well they tried.

Using my vampire speed I ran to each of them and with all my strength put my hands in their chest and ripped their hearts out.

They all faded away.

I turned to the guys who all were wide eye and mouths looked like they were about to hit the ground.

The best was Jace, oh if you could see his face- I wish I had a camera.

Isabella POV:

Wow… that was… wow. I just saw my boyfriend kill a bunch a demon like they were nothing.

He moved with such precision and grace that he made Jace look bad.

He was like a beautiful predator in a forest, a tiger.

You want to be near it, touch it, but if you get to close it would rip you to shreds.

I've never really seen him fight before. And It was such a turn on, I was beginning to feel wet. I so had talk to Clary about this later… Oh shit! Clary!

Third POV:

They ran back into the club and tried to see if they could spot Clary. No sign of her.

" Magnus can you sense anything" asked Alec. Everyone looked at him for an answer.

" Hold on".

A few moments went by and then he said. " found them"

then he took the lead and ran to one of the clubs exits with the other following behind him.

What Magnus didn't tell them was that he felt the presence of a greater demon and something else.

And it was powerful, but he didn't know what it was, yet it felt so familiar even doe he knows he never felt anything like this, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

One thing he knew for sure, it isn't no demon.

He tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge. Jace was getting angry at Magnus.

" What the hell warlock, she could be-" He caught himself. He was going to say dead, but the mere idea was about to make him vomit and break into tears.

" Shut up damn it!" everyone flinched. Magnus never really got like that.

" The demons must have did something to the door… wait let me try this."

He then proceeded into chanting a spell that blew the door off its hinges.

Jaces was first one out.

His eye widened in horror at what he saw. And then he screamed.

"Clary!"


	6. Chapter 6

Clary POV:

I feel amazing.

The power I felt was incredible, I felt a little complete, and it felt good.

My sense were stronger and my wounded healed.

I looked at the demons, they were all wide eye and were afraid… of me?

Right now I felt many different thing.

Fear, anger, hunger, disgust.

They made me drink blood.

Demon blood! And what happened? They made me stronger.

They were going to pay for beating me up an-

Ok why do my eyes feel different.

I picked up a peace of broken glass on the floor and saw what have become of my eyes.

They were…they… golden!

My eyes are golden!

I looked at the demons and shouted " What did you do to me!"

The demons didn't responded, which just got me angry.

I wanted justice for what ever the hell this is.

I wanted them to pay.

I wanted … I wanted… their **Blood**.

I took out one of hidden daggers and I ran towards the demons.

Third POV:

Clary ran towards the demons.

"Don't kill her! Break a leg if you have to," yelled the greater demon.

The demons started to get ready for Clary's suicidal attack.

When she was just a few feet from them she vanished.

Before they could blink one by one each were being sliced and beheaded by an on seen force.

The greater demon moved away to the other side of the alley from the demons as they were being butchered.

Clary then stood in the middle of the dead demons covered entirely of their blood, you could barley see her skin or the color of her cloth.

Only her Scary golden eyes stood apart from the blood.

She then gave the demon a smile that made it flinch.

"What's wrong? Scared" said Clary

The greater demon was not amused.

" How dare you! I am a demon of hunting damn it! I will NOT be bested by a SHADOW HUNTER!"

The greater demon then shoot to Clary.

Its right hand turning into a spear like thing.

It sank its hand into clarys shoulder then slammed her against a brick wall.

Clary cried out in pained, she wanted to move but the demon had her cornered and its spear-hand was in the wall.

The demon started laughing.

" Aren't as powerful as you believed, huh, **angel** girl"

Clary felt her hands starting to heat up, and they had a little white glow to them.

Clary didn't know how but she knew what her next move would be. The demon didn't notice.

" Sadly I can't kill you" the demon said sounding disappointed " But torture is different."

_Okay not going to happen _Clary thought.

She brought up her hand inches from the demons face and then she gave it one last smirk.

The demon had no idea what she was doing until a white fire shoot from clarys hand and engulfed the demon.

It then pulled it hand out of her and Clary fell on her ass.

The demon fell to the ground screaming in pain, the flames ate at its very existence.

The demon was dying, not fading and it knew it.

But before it was full gone it looked at Its executioner one last time.

" KNOW THIS LITTLE GIRL! YOUR WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! HE IS RISING! AND HE WILL HAVE ALL THE NEPHILIUM, AND YOUR KIND! BEGGING FOR DEATH!"

Then it was gone leaving only ash behind. The flames died out as soon as the demon was gone.

Clary didn't know what to say. Everything that just took place was confusing her, and even scarring her.

_what did it mean by my kind. I'm a shadow hunter_

But then Clary thought about what she just did.

_Am I? am I even human? _

Clary began to cry at that thought, and the fact that she has a hole in her shoulder.

then she started to feel the power fade.

Clary started to pass out, and the last thing she heard was Jace yell her name

Jace POV:

We reached the institute.

Its all my fault.

Why, why did I not let her come with us.

I'm so fucking stupid! I should have been there to protect her.

Now it hurts to look at her.

I think that image will forever be burned into my head.

She was slumped against the alley wall, her entire body covered in black demon blood, the hole in her shoulder, and the tear running down her cheeks.

When I saw that I vomited. Almost on Magnus's shoes.

I grab clarys unconscious body and got her out the car.

I was holding her bridal style.

Alec started the chant but was cut off when the institute doors opened.

Reveling Luke, Robert, Maryse and worst of all Jocelyn.

Jocelyn was first to speak "Were have you guys been. Its three in the morning and where's Clar-"

then She Clary in my arms, and then she did the last thing we expected, she fainted.


	7. read as soon as possible

**Sorry that i have not made any new chapters in a while. **

**Schools as bitch.**

** New chapters will be coming out very soon just be patient.**


	8. Chapter 7

Third POV:

Everyone waited outside the infirmary, waiting for Magnus to be done healing Clary.

Much to everyone's surprise was that Simon was able to step into the institute. No one had a clue as to how but Simon suspected what happened tonight had something to do with it.

Jace was pacing, Robert, maryse, and Luke were trying to comfort Jocelyn down, because they knew she was hurting for her daughter.

Isabella and Alec stood silently, but in Issy was staring at Simon who's eyes were closed in deep thought.

She wanted so badly to just take him to her room and have him fuck her brains out all night until they couldn't walk in the morning. Simons fight with the demons still turned her on.

**In the infirmary:**

Magnus was almost done with Clary.

He did notice a few things that disturbed him to his very core.

For one thing almost the whole right side of her body was broken but it seemed that the bone were mending themselves, as was the hole in her shoulder.

Second was that when he was checking her head for injures he notice demon blood stained her teeth, for why, he had no idea.

When the wounds were stitched together her checked for a concussion. Using to finger he gently pried her right eye open.

Manus jumped backed in shock knocking over a chair.

" what the fuck!" he yelled. Then everyone came into the room. Jocelyn being ahead of everyone. " What! Is she okay!" Magnus didn't say anything which frightened everyone else, Jace moved next to Clary and looked at her.

Alec watched Jace and he could see that he was almost to tears.

Magnus cleared his throat and moved to Clary.

" Sorry It was nothing" but no one was buying it. Seeing that no one would leave he decided to check her eyes.

He opened one and saw that they were emerald green.

_But I could have sworn… they were golden_ thought Magnus.

Magnus snapped out of his thoughts as he realized everyone was staring at him.

" Okay she fine" everyone seemed to relax at herring that, " but-" everyone tensed back up.

" Here's the thing. Her body is healing its self."

that made everyone eyes widened and they were silent.

Simon spoke up. " So is that good or bad?" Hoping he would pick the answer Simon was wanting to here.

but Magnus didn't know how to answer that. " I don't know" was all he could say.

Jace was enraged by this. " You don't know! What the hell do you mean you don't kn-"

" Jace!" interrupted maryse

" If he says he doesn't know he doesn't know."

Jace then was quiet.

Luke was next to speak " we should all get some rest. We will check on her tomorrow.

Maryse, Robert do you mind if me and Jocelyn stay tonight?"

Both shadow hunters said yes to that.

As everyone except Jace and Jocelyn was about to leave Clary Magnus almost forget to tell them.

" Oh and guys" everyone turned to him. " Clarys runes… all of them. There gone."

**Authors note:**

**Shock! Clarys rune are gone. What does this mean? is she even a shadow hunter anymore? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review. And sorry this was so short but writer block is a bitch.**


	9. Chapter 8

Third POV:

Everyone in the institute was a sleep. Except for Issy and Simon.

They were making out on Issy's bed.

Simon was getting hard and Issy was getting wet. He started kissing around her neck which made her moan.

Issy POV:

By the angel when did this boy get so good.

He was kissing my neck driving me crazy.

I couldn't help but moan. I felt his hand moving down from my back and his had squeezed my ass, making me even wetter.

I couldn't help it anymore. I needed him in me now.

I pulled his shirt over his head and I couldn't help but drool.

He had a six pack now and his muscles were much bigger then before, Now I had to have a little taste.

I started licking his abs.

Every inch of his powerful sexy chest, savoring the taste and licking the sweat off it.

Simon groaned and moaned and he was just turning me on even more! Really! Was this boy A walking aphrodisiac!

When I was done licking him I started to remove my cloths.

When I was done he threw me on the bed and he got on top of me.

His breathing was on my neck and it made me shivered making my pussy even wetter than I believed possible. No boy ever did this to me. Never.

" Issy do you want me to pleasure." he said in a seductive voice I've never heard before. I liked it.

" Yes" I begged

" do you want me to fuck you"

" yes"

" You want me to give you orgasms that will drive you insane" hat was it I could have any more self control.

" Yes please! Simon fuck me!" he smiled at this.

He then moved down and took my wet heat into his mouth. I cried out in pleasure at the feel of his mouth.

He licked me like an expert for at least two minutes.

Then I came. I see stars right now.

I look at Simon who's face if covered in my juices.

I licked it off his face then I proceeded to removing his pants and underwear. I was shocked at what I saw.

His manhood was much bigger than It was before.

God damn! He must have grown 3 inches because his dick was probably eight inches right now.

He looked to the floor. " What's wrong Simon" I asked worried.

" Nothing its just I'm wait for myself to get hard"

WHAT THE F***! He was going to get bigger! Now I was really going to have fun.

When he was ready he put his monster in me and it felt like I was in heaven.

After an hour of him pounding into me I had at least four more orgasms then we fell asleep.

Third POV:

**Jace dream**

**Jace was in darkness and he was alone. He then wasn't when he heard a voice whispered in the darkness. It was cold and menacing and down right evil and it scarred the shit out of him. And Jace doesn't scare easily.**

" **Soon I will be free." then the voice was gone leaving Jace alone.**

**Clarys dream**

_Clary was in darkness and felt cold. Suddenly she felt warm and tingly. She heard a voice. It was beautiful and the voice was like music to her hears, and oddly familiar._

" _The apocalypse is coming._

_You and the boy will be keys ._

_To free the fallen one from his punishment. _

_The dragon from its cage._

_Be strong my child and fail. _

_Or may god help you if we have to step in."_

_Then it was gone. leaving her alone_

**Stay tone for next chapter. AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

Third POV:

Clary awoken with a headache.

_God. What happened_?

Then the memories of yesterday came back to her. She got off the bed.

_I must be in the infirmary, _she thought. She look down and saw that she was naked.

She looked across the room and saw a fresh pair of cloths next to a full body mirror.

As she past the mirror she saw herself and her jaw dropped. She was much taller then before, 6 foot 2 to be precise.

Her hair was now a crimson red color, and it was very straight.

She now had breast (which made her happy) which were D cups, and she had a big round sexy ample butt.

" Oh my god." She said in disbelief.

Clary pinched her self to see if she was dreaming, and no she wasn't.

_Was this the demon blood?_ she asked herself.

Clary tried to put the cloths on but they were to small.

She peaked out the door to see if anyone else was around.

No.

She quickly ran to Issy's room and put on some clothes.

She wore tight jeans, sneakers, and a tank top that showed a lot of cleavage. It was the best she could do.

She then started to look for everyone.

**In the Library:**

Everyone was in the library.

" My pack called this morning. They were ambushed by demons last night around the time you guys were fighting those demons." Said Luke.

He sat right next to Jocelyn who was still sad about her daughter. Issy and Simon were sitting together, And so were alec and Magnus than there was Maryse and Robert.

Jace was in a corner of the room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

" Yeah and this morning Raphael told me that some vampires were attacked by demons as well. About five dead." said Simon

Maryse was next to speak up. " Something not right. Thee is way to much demon activity in this city. I will be notifying the clave."

Jace was have enough of this.

" Screw the clave! I want to find the demons that attacked Clary!"

Jocelyn stood up " Me to!" she agreed giving Jace a warm smile of approval. He smiled Back.

Maryse gave her son a sad look. " Jace be reasonable."

" Screw reason!" He then turned to Magnus " You been quiet for a while. Your hiding something aren't you."

It wasn't a question.

Alec stood up and got in Jaces face.

" Don't you yell at him!" Jace flinched.

His brother doesn't yell at him like that.

Before anyone else could say anything, the door opened reveling Clary.

Everyone's jaws dropped, and Jace dropped his cup of coffee, making the cup shatter.

" Honey… What happened" asked Jocelyn. Clary blushed and shrugged.

" God damn girl you look good" said Magnus. Alec glared at him and Simon cocked an eyebrow.

" Aren't you gay?" Simon asked.

" I'm bisexual, my blood drinking friend."

" Will you shut up!" yelled Jace. Keeping his eyes on Clary. She saw the hungry look in his eye.

" Well lets all get the facts together shall we" Said Simon

Clary told them about the greater demon and demon beating the crap out of her,(which caused Jocelyn to tear up, and Jace to apologize to her for not being there to prtect her), but she didn't tell them about the demons making her drink blood and her eyes changing. She was shocked to learn that her runes were gone.

" What does this mean?" She asked but no one could answer.

Than she and Jace talked about their dreams. After that the room was quiet. Then Robert said " I think its time we go to the Seelie Court." Everyone agreed.

" Okay so lets head out."

Jace POV:

Wow… Just wow. Clary is gorgeous.

Her body has changed over night and I want a piece of her.

The bulge in my pants isn't helping.

**The Seelie Court **

Third POV:

The Queen looked down at them. Her main focus was on Clary.

She and Jace were holding hands, and Jace squeezed her hand protectively.

" So" said Jocelyn " Can you tell us anything about the demon attacks."

The queen sighed. " No I can't" everyone became enraged by this.

" Why not!" Yelled Magnus.

" Do not yell at me warlock!" She responded.

Everyone in the court- including the rest of the fey- eyes widened in disbelief.

Clary never seen the queen get angry before, and neither has anyone else. The queen then quickly calmed down.

" For many years I have lived with a gift. The gift to see only small glimpses of the future." Every gasped except for Jace, Simon, and Clary.

_So that's how she knew everything _thought Clary.

" How?" Asked Luke. She was silent for a while.

" The Angels" She said.

" What!" yelled Jace. The queen ignored his out burst.

" As you know the fey are in some way descendents of angels. I as queen was allowed this privilege as to see the messages of the angels. But you see now, I can not anymore."

" But do you know why?" Robert asked.

" The angels can't see the future anymore. I do not know why, and I suspect neither do they. Its as if they are blocked." She said unsure.

Simon step up from every body else. " What was your last vision?"

" Come forward young Child of the night."

Simon was nervous at first.

He looked back at everyone.

Most of them motioned him to go forward.

Luke gave him a nod.

Clary gave him an unsure look.

Issy gave him a scared look. He moved close to the queen until there face were inches apart.

" Do you swear. Simon Lewis. To not tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you. Until it come to pass. Because this is very important and possible not even the angels know what I'm about to tell you. " He was nervous at that.

" I… swear"

" Swear on the **source**" She said in a serious voice. Everyone was confused. Mumbling to each other 'What's the source.'

" The what?" Asked Simon.

" JUST SWEAR!"

" Okay! I swear" She then beckoned him to come closer, and she whispered into his ear.

" On your nineteenth birthday a messenger will come for you. You will discover many things about yourself. And now the last thing I will tell you is this… Jace…"

She told the rest to him and then.

" No!" Simon yelled backing away from the queen.

She gave him a look of sadness , knowing he would have this reaction.

" Remember you swore on the source and if you break the swear you will die instantly."

Damn Simon thought, and because she was fey, he knew she wasn't lying.

" But how?" He said in a whisper. She just shrugged.

"Um" said Issy " Care to elaborate for the rest of us what the hell is going on!"

The queen shoot her a irritated glare.

Then an Idea came into her head. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled Simon into a very hot kiss.

Everyone was shocked. Jace being Jace, laughed at the look on Simon's face.

The queen then broke the kiss. The queen hadn't expected the boy to be so talented with his tongue.

" Wow. You are very amazing at that" She said in a seductive voice.

Simon was lost for words.

" YOU BITCH!" boomed Isabella.

She lunged for the queen but was caught by Magnus.

" LET ME GO! IM GOING TO KILL HER!"

About 20 fey knight came out of no where surrounding everyone. swords in their hands.

" Well I think it time for you to go."

But before everyone left the queen said to Simon.

" You can stay if you want. My bed is open for you"

" MAGNUS LET ME GO! SHE MUST DIE!" Yelled Issy. Simon blushed.

" No thank you" Said Simon.

The queen playfully growled at him. Then they left

When they got back to the institute they were in the library. Everyone was silent for a while.

" This sucks. Damn why did she have to make Simon swear?" asked Jace.

" Maybe the slut was just messing with us. I mean, how dare she touch what's mine!" Simon kissed her on the cheek.

" Easy baby she's got nothing on you. You are a way much better kisser than her." that made her fell better, and they started making out.

" Ok, stop it" Said Maryse. Not liking see her daughter doing **that** in front of her.

" Here's what we should do. Me, Luke, maryse, and Robert will patrol tonight. You guys stay here. Got it?" said Jocelyn

" Yes" Everyone said in union, except for Magnus how was shaking his head.

" Actually, I have things to do" and before anyone could ask him anything, he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

" Well" Jace started " Today has been weird. Angels giving messages to fey. Life and death promises. Sexy MILF fairy queens attracted to Simon! Yup I think I need to lay down."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Clary shot him daggers not liking that he called the queen sexy.

" Well Jace. Simon is hotter then you." Said Issy.

" Well that's some bull-" but Jace was cut off by Luke who was watching Simon.

" Simon. You okay" everyone looked at him. than he usually was even doe he was a vampire.

Then blood started coming out of his nose. A lot of blood. Then It starting erupting from his mouth.

" Simon!" Yelled Issy. He then fell to ground fidgeting like crazy. Everyone ran towards him.

" Shit!" Yelled Luke. Reason because when he got close to Simon. Simon kicked his leg break it.

" Mom, dad help him!" Issy yelled. Tears streaming down her face.

Clary was going to draw a rune on him.

When she tried to think of a new healing rune.

She felt a shiver in her spine and felt some kind of force.

It was powerful. More powerful than she was when she drank the demon blood.

She tried to see where it was coming from when it hit her. She turned to Simon and saw this silver aura around him.

_Can anyone else see it?_ Clarys eyes started flickering from her green color to the dangerous gold color. Blood started leaking from her eyes and then she fainted. Jace was first to notice and ran to her side.

" Clary! CLARY!" Everyone turned to see why Jace was yelling. Jocelyn ran to her daughter crying.

" Luke! Do something!" She begged. While Robert and Luke carried Simon, Jace and Alec carried Clary. And they all ran to the infirmary.

As they were being put on the beds Clary and Simons bed were side by side.

Clary forced her eyes opened a little and what she saw scared the shit out of her.

She saw Simon unconscious form had blue skin, black lips and hair black as night. And he had horns.

Then for Clary everything went black.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS LONG ASS CHAPTER! **

**REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY **

" **THE ANGEL WHO WAS A MAN"**


	11. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**Well I have been thinking about this story. I kept asking myself questions. How long will this be? Will I make sequels to this story? How many sequels.**

**Now for any of you who are wanting an answer to these questions, do not fear, I have the answers. **

**The sequel to this will be called " City of Gods & Devils" . Now for the next question. There will be 10 or 12 more chapters for "city of black blood." Now finally I think I will make at least 5 or 7 more stories.**

**Stay tone for more chapters.**

**And check out my other story**

" **The angel who was a man"**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay I've been thinking of new ideas for the story and I got some great ones. Now I wont give anything away except for this. ALL my stories are connected to each other. So My 'mortal instrument stories' will be in some way connected to my 'life with Derek' stories. I do not own these characters except for the one I made up.**

_Previously:_

_Clary forced her eyes opened a little and what she saw scared the shit out of her. _

_She saw Simon unconscious form had blue skin, black lips and hair black as night. And he had horns._

_Then for Clary everything went black._

**Now:**

**Two months later **

" Okay Clary will be back later." Jace kissed her and the lips and then he, Issy, Alec, and Magnus left for pandemonium.

Clary frowned. Its been like this for two months.

Since she lost her runes, everyone believed it would be safe for her to stop hunting.

Clary protested to that, but in the end they would not listen to her and she was forced to just stay at home, with Luke and Jocelyn.

_**Or So They Thought **_

Clary went to her room and took out a pair of black jeans, a black Avenged Sevenfold Nightmare shirt, and her new black leather jacket.

She went outside walked three blocks away and she got on her motorcycle.

And it was bad ass.

She drove a 2009 hayabusa. Clary love her ride almost as much as she loved Jace.

She got this from a demon broker. All it cost her was seven grater demon hearts.

Which she was more than happy to get. She never asked him what he needed them for.

**( A/N The demon broker will appear in later stories)**

Clary drove around, not really caring where. She was just trying to see if she could sense any traces of demons anywhere.

She made sure to avoid pandemonium.

When she did find a trace of demon. It led her to a alley.

The demon was feasting on a homeless person. It heard her it looked at Clary.

Clary sneered in disgust as she saw the homeless persons heart in the demons mouth being chewed like gum.

The demon was about 7 feet tall, had orange skin, all its teeth were boned that stoke out of it gums and it had no eyes, and it tentacles for arms and it had a crocodiles tale.

The demon lunge at her. In one swift move, Clary side stepped out the way grabbed the demon by the back of the head and slammed it to the floor.

Using her new found power, she summed small white flames and made them in the shape of swords.

The fire sword pierced the demon tentacles pinning it to the ground. It cried out in pain. And in demon language started begging for its life.

Clary evilly laughed.

" **You bring suffering to others. Now you think you should deserve mercy? Hell no!" **she replied In the demon language.

She summon out her blade from thin air. Clary got the blade from the demon broker as well. She called it 'Black Heaven'.

(**A/N It looks like clouds buster sword from final fantasy)**

She used her blade to behead the demon.

Then the all the blood from the demons body start going on the sword.

When all the blood was extracted Clary bottled it up in a flask and began to drink it.

Clary POV:

I savored the taste of the demons blood.

Now I know what your thinking. How can I do this?

Well here's my response. I don't care.

I felt my powers growing and returning to me. Demon blood was the only way for me to access these powers.

And I loved them.

Tomorrow was Simons birthday, ill stop by the institute, change and him and I could hang with the guys and Issy.

went back to my sexy bike and drove back to the institute.

Third POV

When Clary got to the institute she saw a note on the front door. It said:

_**We have your friends and family,**_

_**Come alone to this tower-**_

Clary looked at the address and knew exactly where she had to go.

_**If you bring anyone, then blonde will lose that pretty face.**_

The message made Clarys blood run cold. She ran to her bike and drove off into the night.

_**SIMON**_

Simon laid down on his bed in his new apartment. He was forced to get one because his family did not approve of what he was.

Simon Lived here with Issy, and he loved it. If she wasn't there he would have been depressed from loneliness.

Not to mention he didn't mind all the sex either.

Simon POV:

I don't know what's happening to me.

Ever since that time I fainted a few months ago things have been weird for me. like the voice says thing to me once in a while.

I haven't told Issy, because I don't want her to worry.

Honestly It make me happy that my baby cares about me so much. But her jealousy needs to be a little more controlled. Like at that time at the beach a month ago.

_Flashback:_

_The warmth of the sun felt good against my cold skin. I loved the beach. _

_Me, Issy, Magnus, and Alec came here just to relax and have fun. _

_Jace and Clary didn't come, and didn't say why. _

_But I can guess it has something to do with a Horney Jace and clarys new look. I have been noticing how the to have been limping a lot lately._

_Magnus and Alec started having a sand castle build contest._

_Alec was winning, but Magnus being a sore loser made a big wave that took out his sand castle. _

_The wave also hit Alec, and he was swept into the water. _

_When he came back Alec was covered in seaweed. We all almost died of laughter._

" _Shut up!" he yelled. We all stopped._

" _Oh come on its a great look. Maybe you should start hunting demons in that." Issy joked._

_Then we all started laughing again. Alec tried to be mad but he joined in the laughter. _

" _why are there only girls in this beach? Me, Magnus, and Simon are the only guys." Said Alec. Issy shrugged._

" _I bet if Jace was here they all would be looking at him."_

" _I doubt that" Countered Magnus. We looked at him in question._

" _Even if he was here, all these pretty young girls would still be looking at Simon." I started laughing at that, until I looked around and saw that almost every girl on the beach was looking at me._

" _What I tell you" Magnus gloated._

_I turn to Issy and saw the look of fury on her face, honestly it was scary as hell._

" _Baby you okay?" I asked. She gave me a smile._

" _I'm good. Its just I don't like it when these sluts are staring at you."_

" _Honey, the boy cant help that he's gorgeous" said Magnus. Alec cocked an eyebrow at him. " Oh come on. Don't be jealous to."_

_Issy got up and glared a him. " I am not jealous!"_

" _Yes you are"_

" _no I'm not"_

" _Yes you are!"_

" _No I'm not!"_

" _Okay that's it! A test! Simon were at a beach. So you should only be wearing swimming trunks and not that white t- shirt."_

_Okay he was crazy. I'm not sexy. Am I?_

" _Magnus I don't think-" But I was cut off by him waving his hand and my shirt magically disappeared._

_Magnus POV:_

_Wow I have to admit. Simon is S-E-X-Y. His body was well built, but not to muscular like a dragon ball z character._

_His abs looked delicious enough to eat. And I like the way his hips sharply cut into a V were his trunks were. _

_And not to mention how his ass looked in those trunks. It just made you want to bite into it. If I wasn't in a happy relationship with Alec, I probably would._

_I got up next to him and yelled at the top of my lungs._

_Third POV:_

" _HEY! ALL THE GIRLS IN THIS BEACH" every girl looked at Magnus._

" _MY FRIEND HERE IS SINGLE!" Simon looked at him flabbergasted._

" _Are you crazy" All Magnus did was smirk. Within Seconds every girl in _

_the beach had the gang surrounded and were all literally drooling as they _

_saw Simon. All screaming for him to take them out or party with them. Some of them even yelled at Simon for him to do some dirty things to them._

_Then to cut thing short. Issy was furious. Yelled at everyone to back off. And most girl got scared _

_Then one girl ( very sexy girl) came up from behind Simon and pulled his trunks down, wanting to see how the rest of his body looked. _

_Every girl moaned as they saw his man hood, wanting to a taste. _

_Issy was so mad that she almost beat the girl to death. _

_Had Simon not pulled her off the girl, the girl would have been dead._

_Then they had to run._

_End flash back:_

Simon POV:

Yeah that was crazy.

I went into the kitchen and made my self a sandwich.

Oh yeah, for some reason I didn't have to drink blood anymore.

I wanted to tell Issy that, but the voice in my head told me not to, and for some reason I listened.

Then I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it no one was there.

Only a note on my door. I read it.

_**We have your girlfriend, and her family, come to this tower-**_

The address, I knew were that was.

_**Come alone or we will mail you back your girlfriend head.**_

I felt sick to my stomach.

Then I felt anger.

I grabbed one of my leather jackets Issy got me.

I went to my room grabbed at least 2 daggers and a sword Jace got me, and I went out.

Using my vampire speed, I started running. Into the night to save my Isabella.

**Unknown POV:**

**I watched as my Simostolos ran off to save the human girl who's people served the angels. **

**I want to help him. To be with him, but I know I cant. Not yet.**

**I can now only hope that the tiny bit of power I unlocked for him will be enough.**

**Oh my. I look at him now and can't help but cry in pride. My Simostolos if perfect, and very beautiful. I just want to touch him. **

**To speak to him. Why am I denied the one thing I want in this world?**

**The fates are bitches who will be dealt with by me in good time. **

**It is his birthday tomorrow and he will discover who he truly is. If he survives this battle.**

**No! what am I thinking. When he wins this battle, he will be whole.**

**And I will make sure of it.**

**But for now.**

**Fight Simostolos.**

**Fight. **


	13. Chapter 11

Third POV

_**In heaven:**_

_**Ithuriel**_ _**Looked down and saw what was happening on earth. **_

_**He saw what his daughter Clary was doing.**_

_**He saw what had happened to his son and his family.**_

_**He wanted to weep for his children, but because he was an angel and had no emotions he could not.**_

_**He wanted to break all the rules of heaven to protect his children, but he knew the risk if he did that. And heaven did not need a distraction.**_

_**Ithuriel felt another presence.**_

_**Raziel.**_

" _**What are you doing brother?"**_

" _**I'm watching my children." Raziel took a look at the earth. He sighed.**_

" _**Brother you can not interfere" Ithuriel started to get angry. Normally angels were not suppose to feel any emotion, but because he spent so many years on earth, He had been affected by human souls and gained emotions. **_

_**It would take centuries for his emotions to fade away. **_

" _**And why not? Is it because its one of the rules God gave us? Where is he any way? Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael tried to play it off, but I know and you know. God. Has. Left."**_

" _**Yes I know. But for now the archangels are in charge of heaven. And they are still enforcing the old laws. Not to mention we are preparing for war. Now that **__**He's**__** rising, we must be ready."**_

" _**But don't forget Raziel. I convinced Michael to let my kids handle it."**_

" _**But if they fail. We have to step in. Then the world will suffer because of our battle" Said Raziel, but really he didn't care what happened to the humans.**_

" _**But you know brother. Your children do interest me. Especially Clary."**_

" _**I know. She beautiful isn't she. Not to mention she is strong willed."**_

_**Raziel was surprised when he looked at Ithuriel face. He saw how proud he was of his daughter.**_

" _**You know if the arch angels find out what she is doing with the blood. Then Clary will have the wrath of heaven on her."**_

_**That made a shiver run down Ithuriel's back. Raziel saw this and changed the subject.**_

" _**We still don't know why we cant see the future anymore. It must be a powerful entity that's blocking us."**_

" _**Do you think its **__**him"**_

" _**No. even he is not that strong."**_

" _**Maybe What ever is blocking us isn't here yet."**_

" _**What do you mean Ithuriel?"**_

" _**What if what's blocking us is in the future"**_

_**Raziel thought about that for a moment. " Ill go report this to the archangels. See you around brother."**_

_**And then he was gone.**_

_**Ithuriel went back to looking at the earth. What was really interesting to him was Simon.**_

_**Even from heaven he could fell his power growing. He remembered a long time ago, when his kids released him from Valentine. **_

_**He tried looking into Simons future and couldn't see anything. **_

_**He knew two things for sure about Simon. One he was not no vampire.**_

_**And two. This boy was almost as powerful as an archangel. **_

_**The power he felt from Simon felt familiar. **_

_It couldn't be. __**thought Ithuriel. He hadn't felt her power in maybe 11,000 years.**_

_Things are going to get interesting.__** Ithuriel smiled to himself. If Simon was who he thought he was. Then the demons are in for one hell of a fight.**_


	14. Chapter 12

Third POV:

Simon stopped running and was in front of the tower.

The tower looked abandoned.

Most of the window were boarded up, and some how Simon could sense demons here. Also the tower was at least as big as the twin towers.

Simon then heard a motorcycle pull up. He turned to see it was one of those expensive ones, and the driver was…

" Clary?" Clary tensed up, not knowing Simon would be here.

" Simon?"

" What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.

" I thought you were kidnapped" Again they both said at the same time.

They then explained to each other about the notes. Clary pointed out something.

" I passed third place yesterday and this wasn't here." Simon started to feel uneasy.

" I passed here last week and this tower wasn't here either." Then they were both silent for a while.

After coming up with no ideas, Simon finally noticed Clarys clothing, and the fact that she had a motorcycle.

" Girl, what are you wearing?" Clary tensed at that. _Shit _she thought. _Might as well tell him._

" I wear these to go hunt demons" She confessed, looking at the ground. When she looked up she could see the anger on his face.

" What!"

_here we go _thought Clary.

" We told you not to hunt anymore! For God's sake Clary, your not a shadow hunter anymore. How long have you been doing this?"

" Two months." that came out in almost a whisper.

" What! Do you have any idea how dangerous th-"

Then realization hit Simon. " How have you been fighting the demons?"

Clary was silent. " Clary. How. Have. You been. Fighting. Them."

Still she remained silent. " Clary!"

" All right! Shit!" Then out of thin air she brought out black heaven. Simon looked bewildered.

" h-how d-did y-you-" but she cut him off.

" No. now I ask my questions. You talk about me being secretive. Please! I know your hiding something." Simon was dumbfound at that moment.

" W-what do you mean" Clary rolled her eyes.

" Don't play it off." She then shot him a glare. "You haven't been drinking blood in the last two months. How do I know you ask. I talked with Raphael, and he told me you haven't been ordering any blood. So tell me what's up with that?"

" Okay I see your point"

" Do you really Simon? Okay last question. Right now how were you able to say God?"

That surprised Simon. He hadn't even noticed he said the word.

Simon knew no vampire could say God unless they stopped believing in him. But Simon never stopped.

" Jew for life" was his motto. And it made everyone laugh. Except for Jace who rolled his eyes and called him nerd.

Simon didn't know what to say. He was changing and he didn't know how.

" I don't-" but he was interrupted when the tower door opened and to figures shot out from inside the tower.

They moved at a fast speed and Simon couldn't make out what they looked like. To him and Clary they looked like blurs.

Then one came up behind Simon strike him in the head and Simon blacked out.

Lucky for Clary she had black heaven out and when one of the blurs tried to strike her she blocked it with her blade.

The creature jumped back and Clary got a good look at what see was up against.

The demons had pure black humanoid bodies, big black wings, three sets of horns, razors sharp claws, many sharp teeth bright red yes with no iris, the nose of a dog, and no legs.

**( a/n go to this link to see what they look like: /images/Shadow%)**

Clary had never seen these type of demon.

_Were is a Hell hunter when you need one. _thought Clary.

She knew a hell hunter might know what type of demons these are.

These shadow demons were Sumerian.

Beyond nephilim.

Clary went for the nearest one and swung her blade at it, but missed.

The second shadow demon came up from behind and hit Clary in the back with its claw, cutting through her jacket and tearing her skin drawing blood.

Clary hissed at the pain.

She then had to dodge a barrage of attacks the two shadow demon threw at her, but she was still hit by them.

Clary then went on the offensive.

She hit one of the demon with a spinning wheel kick, getting it off guard, then sliced at its chest with black heaven.

The demon didn't die but Clary manage to get some blood from it.

Using one of black heavens special perks, she made the blood float from the tip of the sword into her mouth.

She hoped the demon blood would help.

She was right.

She swallowed the delicious, black mercury.

Her wounds healed almost instantly and she could feel her eyes turning gold.

Her angel powers activated.

Clary couldn't help but smile. She loved this feeling of power.

The demons both started attacking Clary, throwing claw after claw, even trying to bite her, but she dodge all their attacks.

Clary dropped black heaven and used her increased speed to get behind one of them and grabbed it by the next.

She said a little chant and then the demon burs into a white flame.

The demons screams of agony could barley be heard over the loud crackling of the flames.

The other demon lunged for Clary but using her free hand she made black heaven appear in her hand and the demon ran right into it.

The blade went deep into the demons chest and the demon died and then vanished.

The other demon burned into oblivion and the fire went out. Leaving ash on clarys hand.

_piece bitches _Clary thought then realization hit her _Shit Simon! _

She turned to were his unconscious body was, but it wasn't there.

She then heard foots steps and turned around. And saw a very shocked and angry Simon.

_how much did he see _Clary thought,

Simon then said in a very pissed off voice.

" What. The. Fuck. Was. That?"

**A/N SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**The new badass powerful Clary. Simon Now knows Clarys dirty little secret. Stay tone for more chapters. AND REVIEW! OR ELSE. Lol**

**Just Kidding. BUT SERIOUSLY REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 13

Third POV:

" Okay. Where do I start?"

Clary told Simon everything. That night at the club when the demons made her drink blood. How the blood awakens her angel powers.

The solo demon hunting, and why. And finally the demon broker who gave her black heaven and the motorcycle, and the tons of cash.

The whole time she was explaining, Simon had his arms crossed, his eyes closed, and nodded now and then for her to continue the story. But not once did he interrupt her or even said anything.

" And there you have it." Clary looked at her best friend and mentally prepared herself for the yelling and the arguing. Simon opened his eyes and took a deep long breath, and exhaled.

He was silent, not saying anything not making any noise, not moving. This made Clary even more nervous. Finally after what seemed like eternity, he did something.

Simon walked past her. Not making eye contact or looking at her. This made her mad.

" What? Say something!" but he kept walking.

" Oh. Come. On. The silent treatment. Really! Say something!"

Simon walked up the stairs of the tower and stop right in front of the door. He turned to her, and looked at her in the eyes.

" Shut up." His voice held so much venom and anger it made Clary flinch, and she don't flinch even in battle.

" Tell me this. Why? Why drink demon blood?" He asked

Clary had to clear her throat just to talk.

" It make me stronger. It unlocks a part of me that I didn't even know I had. And you know what? I feel complete."

Simon just stared at her and shook his head. This mad Clary super pissed.

" DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" She boomed. Clary raised her hands and sent a blast of white fire at Simon. If it weren't for Simon new enhanced sense he would have been hit. He threw himself from the stair and avoided the blast.

Clary realizing what she just did clasped her hands to her mouth.

Simon got up and slapped dirt off from his clothes.

" Simon! Oh shit I-I-I didn't mean-" But she was cut off by him.

" NO! Don't give me that shit. You meant to hit me and you know it."

Clary was lost for words, because she knew he was right.

" You. Are. Not. Clary." He said in a menacing voice.

" W-W-What?" Clary was on the verge of tears.

" You think you're an angel, because of the blood in your veins. The runes you can draw. And the weapons you use?

Clary wanted to say something but the glare she was getting shut her up.

" The Clary I know, would not try to gain power if it meant doing… This." He said in disgust. That felt like a smack in the face to Clary.

" When you look at your eyes. You see that they are like an angels?"

She nodded. Simon looked into her golden eyes and Clary saw his expression turn into a sad one.

" When I look into your eyes. All I see is a demon."

Clary POV:

When Simon said those words I felt like I was punched in the stomach twenty times real hard. Simon's expression changed.

" I'm going to say our friends." Then he walked up the stairs and entered the tower.

I could hold back my tears anymore. And the weight of his words had me fall to my knees. What am I doing to myself? Why did I have to become some sort of blood junkie.

**Simon is wrong. ( A/N This is clarys… thoughts)**

_No he's not. I am weak. I'm a monster._

**You are powerful! The vampire dose not know what he says. The blood in your veins is YOUR blood.**

_It is?_

**Yes. It is. And this power is our power. It was always in us. The demon blood just helps us push It out.**

_Yeah that's right. It is my power. And I will use it to save my friends. _

**Now. LETS FLY!**

Third POV:

Clary stood up and wiped the tears from her face. She took off her jacket and dropped it on the floor. On the back of her shirt you could see to big holes. Clary took a deep breath and then she took them out.

Growing out of her back were two angel wings.

Big, beautiful, and majestic, they glowed in the night. Their beauty was other worldly. Power radiated off them, and their feather looked as sharp as knives.

Clary loved her wings. When ever she had the chance, she would sneak out at night and fly through the sky with them. She truly felt complete with her wings. Her wings made her feel free. Free from the weight of the world, and free to fly away from her problems.

Clary looked up to spot any windows. When she saw one she went into a jumping position and leaped off the ground.

With one flap she flew at a fast speed and in no time, was holding on to the side of the window with one hand. Putting her wings away she used her free hand and punched the glass of the window.

Making her own entrance.

Jace POV: **(A/N Bet you guys were waiting for this)**

My head was killing me. My vision was blurred a little and I could taste blood in my mouths.

I try moving around but it seems I'm chained to a wall by my hands and ankles.

" Oh look, sleeping angel is awake." I heard Magnus say. I look around and notice I was in a large dirty old cell with him, Izzy, Alec, Luke Jocelyn, Robert, maryse, Maia, and Jordan. The bars of the cell looked old and rusty.

" Fuck yourself Magnus." I told him, could help sounding weak. Man I need some water. My throat was dry.

He gave me a smirk. " Someone has to." He said

Maryse gave me a look and said " Jace. Language."

yup leave it to her to play the mom card at a time like this.

" Okay so what happened?" I asked

Luke spoke up. " Me, Maia, and Jordan were patrolling for any signs of demons. Then we got what we were looking for when these shadow demons jumped out of no where and knocked us out."

" I could have taken them on if they hadn't attacked from behind" said Jordan, still mad about getting his ass whooped. Maia snorted.

" Sure you could of."

" Hey! What's that suppose to-"

" Any way!" Interrupted Magnus.

" Same thing happened to us at the club, and same thing happened to them." He motioned his head to Jocelyn, Robert and Maryse, they just nodded.

Then realization struck me.

" What about Clary!" I couldn't help but shout. She had no way of fighting demons. She wasn't even a shadow hunter anymore!

I could see the looks of horror on Jocelyn and Luke's faces. Obviously they just realized that she could be a target as well.

" No" said Alec " If she was attacked, I think she would be here with us."

I nodded. Then I remembered someone else.

" What about Simon?" I hadn't seen him in a while. I saw the horror and shock in Issy's eyes. When no one was speaking up she did.

" Last time I saw him was at our apartment." I noticed the glint of happiness I saw in her eyes when she said their apartment.

" The vampire is dead." Said a deep, demonic, and menacing male voice.

We all turned to who said it, and we saw a man wrapped up in a red cloak.

His hood cast a shadow that covered half of his face.

" Your lying!" yelled Isabella.

I looked at her and saw she was crying. I couldn't believe this… guy? No way Simon was dead. He can't die.

God only knows how many time I tried to get rid of him.

" I do not. The demons that captured you, we sent them out to kill him. Now do you think if two could capture all of you do you really think he has a chance at fighting two shadow demons on."

Shit! He made a good point. I saw that Jocelyn had tears streaming down her face. I could understand that she sees Simon as a son.

Izzy on the other hand wasn't crying anymore. She looked like part of her just died. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open, and she looked as if she wasn't breathing.

Maryse who was next to her, started stroking her hair and whispered encouraging things to her. Maryse was also crying, because she and Robert actually liked Simon.

The man open the cell and stepped in. " Who are you? Are you a demon?"

Asked Luke.

" Yeah" he simply said, as if he were agreeing on how cold the weather was.

He glided towards Magnus and stopped right in front of him.

" Hello little half-breed" He said with amusement in his voice.

" Hello ass wipe" He replied, and I burst out laughing. But then my laughing died out when in one swift move he took out a knife from his cloak, and from across the cell/room, he beamed it at me and the blade sunk deep into my shoulder.

I gasped at the pain, and felt my arm going numb. I tried to move it but it budge an inch. Shit! The knife had poising on it.

I turn my attention back to them and see that the demon took out two swords and stab one into Magnus's leg then into his side. He cried out in pain.

" Magnus!" shouted Alec. The demon turned to me and sneered.

" Learn respect for your superiors." Then he pulled the swords out of Magnus. I wanted to say something that involved many profanities, but I don't think its smart to insult the demon with two swords.

" He wont die. That's all you need to know." Alec glared at the demon.

" Bastard!" He shouted.

" Of course" The demon said with a smirk. Then he moved towards me.

" This tower has about 40 floors. There are at least 100 greater demons, and at least 300 lower demons. There isn't no way you can escape, and no one can save you."

He then grabbed me by my next and slammed me to the wall lifting me from the floor.

He turned to everyone else and said. " This is Hell. And you. Are. Damned ."

He dropped me on my ass and then left the cell.

When I sat up straight Jocelyn said.

" We are in for some trouble."

Third POV: _Clary_

" WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THESE DEMONS!" Clary screamed as she sliced all three heads off this attacking demon with black heaven. It slowly faded into oblivion.

One of the perks about black heaven is when it slays a demon. The demon is not sent back to its home universe, but its erased from existence. Its one of the reasons why Clary had Jaden **(A/N he is the demon broker)** get this sword for her.

Clary ran down the corridor of the 10th floor. She was looking for the next stair case that would lead to the 11th.

The tower was like a maze. Each floor had at least over fifty demons. Clary started from the 8th floor and she killed more demons than she could count.

She was now tired bleeding bruised and maimed on different areas on her body. Also she was hoped up on demon blood.

She spent most of her time on the 9th floor drink all the demon blood she could stomach.

The blood healed most of her injuries. But the demons just made more.

Five demons jumped out of a room into the corridor. Clary stopped running, and she felt more demons behind her. She turned around and saw more then twenty demons. She turned right back around and then there were more demons.

" Can't I catch a break." Clary mumbled to herself. She then notice she was next to a door. Seeing that she would get her ass whipped she took the risk. She opened the door went in and slammed it shut just as the demons lunged.

In the room she saw the walls painted white and there was no furniture, except for the black coffin in the middle of the room.

Clary POV:

I walked towards the coffin. Now I know what your thinking. Why the hell would you go to a coffin… and now your probably wondering why i'm taking the top of the coffin off. Well I'm curious and if it's a demon… Well then ill have something to snack on.

I dropped the lid on the floor, and I looked in the coffin. I was shocked at what I saw. It was a boy.

He was around my age, and was Naked! He had rich chocolate skin, his eyes were closed but I saw he had long eyelashes. He was ripped and well toned. And his manly parts were… well lets just say he could give any girl a very good night.

I could fell myself blush and I was about to look away but then I noticed something on the boys abs… His nice, sexy, lick-able - UHH! Focus damn it!

He had a rune on his abs. I didn't know why but I found myself reaching for it. I notices how soft and smooth this boys skin was to the touch.

**BREAK THE RUNE!**

I jumped back and brought out black heaven. The demonic voice scared the crap out of me. I looked around and it was just me and the boy who may or may not be dead.

Seeing there was no threat I put away black heaven. I went to the boy, placed my hand on his abs, and using my new found angel powers. I broke the rune. It disintegrated into nothing.

Then next thing I knew the boys eyes opened reveling two unnaturally black eyes. And then from no where, black flames erupted from each corner of the around the room.

Then a big wall of black fire came out of no where in front of me. More walls of black flames surrounded me leaving me no where to go. I tried to bring out black heaven but I was to weak, and I needed more demon blood.

The walls started to close in on me. The heat of the flame burned out my hope of survival. And these flames of hell torched my very soul. The walls were only centimeters away from me and then…

And then I was eaten alive.

By the black fire.

**Unknown POV: ( a/n this is not the voice Simon talks to)**

** Yes! My plan is working! Finally after centuries, I will be out of this cage! **

**And then the heavens will Fall**

**GOD THAT HAS TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER IF EVERY WROTE. REVIEW AND BE READY FOR MORE KICK ASS CHAPTERS!**


	16. Chapter 14

Third POV:

Clary believe she was dead. Burned to death by the black fire, but as it was closing in on her, Clary noticed the heat went away.

The walls of fire still surrounded her but they did no burn her. She reached out and touched the mysterious flame and was surprised to see it was warm.

" What, the…" She said to herself, she stroked the fire once more. Then its quickly got hot, burning her finger.

" Shit!" She yelped at the pain.

" paenite" said a male voice. **(A/N this is Latin.)**

The black flames disappeared. Clary saw the boy standing by the coffin. She blushed as she saw his manhood. She then said

" Um… Hello" she waved her hand at him. The boy looked at her in confusion, then he walked to her.

Clary couldn't move because she was distracted by the way he walked. Fast, smooth, and graceful. He walked with a special type of swagger that made him extra sexy. Clary licked her dry lips, and felt her personal area starting to grow hot.

_What the hell is wrong with me! I'm with Jace!_ screamed to herself. Clary knew her heart belong to Jace, but her body wanted to scream to this boy

' FUCK ME!'

The boy was right in front of her.

Clary got a good look at him. His chocolate skin had no scars on it, and he had small bangs and long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. His facial features made him look like he could be Hispanic or European.

He gently placed his thumb under her chin and next thing Clary knew he captured her lips with his own.

Clary was shocked but then she leaned into the kiss opening her mouth to let the boy slid his tongue into her mouth.

_Oh yea. That's goooood. _She though to herself. She felt the boys hands grip her ass. Clary moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. This embrace lasted for 4 minutes. Clary broke the kiss and started to take her shirt off.

Then she remember Jace. Her boyfriend.

" Oh my God!" She let go of her shirt and backed away from the boy.

The boy frowned at her action.

" Well that was nice while it lasted." he said. His voice was deep and enchanting, and the way his lips moved as he spoke. SEXY!

Clary was to shock to speak, so he continued.

" Sorry bout the fire and the kiss. But I couldn't understand your language. So the kiss allowed me to speak it."

He looked around the room, and then down at himself and noticed he was naked. He looked at Clary and sent her an apologetic smile.

" This must disturbed you."

" You think?" she replied sarcastically, and he just chuckled. He clapped his hands together and then he was wearing a toga.

" How did you do that?" Clary asked in disbelief. The boy shrugged.

" Its one of many things I can do."

" But why a toga?"

" Wait… What time am I in." Clary was lost for words. She was wondering how she even got into this conversation. She then realized he asked her a question.

" it's the year 2010" The boys eyes widened but then he closed his eyes and nodded. Clary couldn't help but wonder.

" How long were you in that coffin." The boy was silent for a few moments then he said.

" well last time I was awake… The Romans conquered the Greeks"

Clarys jaw dropped.

" Damn! That long!" The boy nodded.

" Your not human. Are you." it was more of a statement than a question.

The boy smiled.

" Neither are you." Clary was quiet at that. " Oh yes. Your eyes are not of humans. Let me guess. You're a nephilim. A powerful one at that."

Clary shook her head. " Ex-nephilim" she stated.

" No. No. No. I could still sense that some of you is human, but you have a lot of angel blood in you. Hold on one second."

" Okay." Clary said. He closed his eyes and Clary believed he was in some sort of trance. He was like that for a few minutes and then.

" Your name is Clary Fairchild. You are 18 years old. Daughter of Jocelyn and Valentine, the shadow hunter who started the uprising. You killed him two years ago with the help of an angel. And now your friend have been abducted. Also you have a habit of drinking demon blood."

He opened his eyes and Clary saw that they were black with a red line in the middle. Clary was scared.

" H-H-How did you know that."

" The universe told me." He said simply. As if he was stating that the sky was blue.

" The wha- Never mind! Tell me, who and what are you" she demanded.

" Well since you freed me ill tell you. But first ill tell you this. Your friends are on the top floor of this building, and the demons plan to free my father from his cage."

" And who's you father?" She asked dieing to know.

" Wait. I'm bout to leave and when I do a stair case will appear. And really fast. didn't you have a friend here with you?"

" Oh yeah! Simon! Do you think you can find him and help him?"

" Of course." He said. Clary smiled and thanked him.

" Oh and as for who I am…" He inhaled an exhaled. He looked at clary seriously and said.

" My name is Sin. Son of **Lucifer**."

And then Sin disappeared.

**A/N SHOCK! Clary has just met and kissed the son of the devil! Is he evil? Who's side is he on? AND NOW REVIEW! OR NO MORE STORY! JUST KIDDING. BUT REALLY REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 15

Third POV:

The demons stared at Simon with hunger. Want to crunch on his bones and sup on his blood.

But Simon wasn't having any of that. Up until now he has braved the corridors of this twisted tower, not knowing where exactly he was going. Going down stairs while Clary went up.

Simon raised his sword and yelled out a war cry that would have made Gerard Butler In _300 _jealous. Simon ran at the what it seems like army of demons. Using his new found strength and speed he slice and stabbed at anything in sight.

Killing demons of different shapes and sizes was taking a lot out of him, but he still pushed on.

"Damn it, how many are there!" he yelled as he beheaded a lower class demon. He didn't see the greater demon sneak up behind him and _SMACK!_

Simon went flying across the gigantic room he was in and hit the wall with enough force to leave cracks in it.

Simon felt every ounce of air leave his body. Even doe he was a vampire and did not need to breath, it still felt uncomfortable.

His vision blurred for a split second and all of his ribs broke from the impact. He was broken, bloody, and flat on his stomach. Simon saw the demons moving towards him from the other side of the room.

_MOVE STUPID BODY! MOVE NOW! _

But it was futile. His body wasn't listening, and for some reason he wasn't healing.

_PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! MOVE!_

The demons lunged for him.

" NOOOO!" Simon screamed. He watched as the dozens of sharp claws and teeth were coming towards him. Then time froze for him.

_I'm going to die, _He though. _no. no. no. I cant die. My friends need me. She needs me._

Simon wanted to yell at the cruel reality of this. But he couldn't. He closed his eyes and waited for death. His last though was.

_Izzy I Lov-_

But that though was interrupted as the inhuman and unholy cries of the demons blasted into Simons ear. Simon slowly opened his eyes and saw the demons being roasted alive. By a black flame.

" What in the hell?"

" That would be me" said a deep male voice. Simon yelped in surprised at the fact that right next to him was a boy who had just came out from thin air.

" Who are you?" he asked the chocolate skinned boy with long jet black hair. Simon also couldn't help but notice he was wearing a toga. The boy studied Simons broken body. He then knelled down and placed a hand on Simons head.

" What are you-" But before Simon could say anything he was silenced by the tingling sensations that surge in him. Then instantly he was healed.

" Get up" ordered the boy. Simon obeyed and found that it was easy to move.

" And to answer your question I am Sin"

" Sin? As in that's you name?"

" No shit, boy." Damn. There was enough irritation in that tone to bust a wall down. Simon narrowed his eyes at him.

" why did you help me?"

" Wow. You love asking question don't you? Anyways, i'm here because the sexy red head asked me to."

" You mean. Clary?"

" Yup" he said popping the 'p'

Simon was shaken by this. He didn't think Clary would really go into this tower, but how has she got far without him encountering her.

Sin tilted his head a bit and really looked at Simon.

" What I don't get is. How where you getting your ass handed to you by those demons." Simon bit on his tongue a little.

" Sorry. But not everyone can fight with a army of demons and not get a scratch on them. Some of us cant use black fire. Which by the way, how did you do that?"

Sin ignored him.

" No I mean-… How can something like you- OH! You have no clue, do you." it sounded more like a statement then a question

" Clue to what?"

" What you are." sin said. He was trying to hold back his laughter, but couldn't so he laughed in his face.

Simon was thinking about what this… man just said._ what I am. _Then Simon remembered the voice telling him something like that. _Oh this can't be good._

Simon then noticed Sins laughing. And got pissed.

Without thinking, he punched him in the face. The punch made sin take a step back. He placed a hand on his soon to be bruised cheek.

Simon cursed at his action, and sin glared at him. Man, talk about cold looks. This mans look could freeze hell over.

" Boy, are you looking to die today? But you know what? I'm free and in a good mood." In a stunning speed he grabbed Simon by the neck and had lifted him off his feet.

" But ever do that again. I don't care what you are. You. Will. Die. Got it."

Simon nodded , and sin let him go. Simon swallowed loudly and rubbed his now tendered neck. Sin sneered at him.

" I swear. Your kind can never just be thank full. Bunch of assholes and dicks." Simon was going to ask what he meant by that but sin spoke first.

" Here" He snapped his fingers and on the other side of the room a door appeared. " Go up these stairs and you will find your friends." Sin was about to teleport out and then remembered.

" Oh and, learn how to use your powers. Okay… Simostolos." and then he was gone.

**Everyone else:**

The cell was quiet. No one spoke or barley made sounds. The silence was starting to piss Jace off slowly.

Slowly. Slowly. Slowly. Slow-

" FUCK!" Boomed Jace. Scary the crap out of everyone. " Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

" Jace!" Yelled Maryse.

" No mom. Fuck proper language. Fuck this whole situation! We are trapped in a cell! In a tower full of demons! Hundreds of them!"

Maryse flinched at the loudness of his voice.

" Simon is here, fighting all of them! He could be dead for all we know!"

Then Isabella burst into tears once again. This shut Jace up.

" Izzy. I didn't-"

" Jace you have to calm down" said Luke. " Do not give them the satisfaction." Jace nodded and took deep breath. Trying to calm his nerves.

Then the cell opened and in came the hooded demon.

" Well, well. The little angel boy has finally snapped." Jaces eyes widened in horror. So did everyone else's. Jocelyn was the one to speak.

" H-How did you-"

" Know about the angel blood? My master told me. It why we needed the angel boy. He is the key."

" The key to what?" asked Jace

" In do time, boy. In do time." The demon looked a Jace- doe no one could see his face- in admiration. " It must feel good to be one of a kind. The only angel child"

Now everyone was confused. The demon moved to Jace and from a pocket in his robe took out a needle with green liquid in it. He stabbed it into Jace neck. Jace gasped at the sting. Everyone quickly got up but couldn't move because of the chains.

" For the poison." Said the demon " And i'm curious. How did you know the vampire was here in the tower?"

Jace froze at the question. He really didn't know how, but it was like he could feel Simons presence. And what was weirding him out was Simons presence felt powerful and deadly.

" What did you mean. By, one of a kind" said Magnus. The demon turned to him.

" Wow. Your really that stupid. By one of a kind I mean he is the only shadow hunter with this much angel blood in him." The demon then muttered something that sounded like ' stupid half breed'

" But what about Clary" Maia whispered to Jordan. But the demon heard it.

" Clary? Clary who?" Everyone was surprised by this. If the demon knew about Jaces heritage. How can it not know about Clary.

The demon studied their faces and then understood.

" Impossible." Said the demon. Now all attention was on him. " How could there be another angel child we didn't know about?" It asked its self.

" What do you mean?" said Jace. The demon cursed as it realized it spoke out loud.

_Something is definitely not right. _Thought the demon_. If there was another, my master would have know. Would have told me._

The demon quickly dismissed those thought. And focused on the prisoners.

" Forget it. But for now" he looked at Jace. "Your coming with me"

He placed a hand on Jaces head and then the demons shadow sprang from the ground and covered the demon and Jace. Everyone yelled for him but there was noticing they could do. The shadow then went back to being flat on the floor and slithered out of the cell like a snake at a fast pace.

Leaving everyone in the cell shocked.

_**In heaven:**_

_**Ithuriel was becoming impatient. Time was running out. The archangels are coming close to discovering Clary and her demon blood habits.**_

_**And in less then an hour, Lucifer was going to be released. And it was going to be a bad day for the humans. **_

_**As he was think of a plan of action, all he could do was think of one thing to do. **_

_**Rebel**_

_**And he would do it. For his children.**_

******_Sin_:**

Sin knew it was risky coming here. There was at least a 70 percent chance he would die.

But here he was. In Kalosis. The other hell realm which he only ever once came to. And he was in a section of Kalosis were others should never go. Nor would they dare go to.

In the throne room of Apolymi. Apolymi who was sitting on her throne glaring at Sin.

" Why are you here. Son of Lucifer" She said.

Apolymi.

The second most unbelievably gorgeous woman, in existence.

Her looks brought other women to shame.

She had silver blond hair. Amazing Silver eyes. She was 6 ft 3 and had a body that was beyond sexy. Full big breast, and curves in all the right places that would make old men die of heart attacks. Men who just ate starve. and make gay men, question their sexuality.

But Sin was not impressed.

" I just met with someone interesting." He said with a hint of acid in his voice.

Apolymi cocked an eyebrow at him. Sin took it as a sign to continue.

" Simostolos" He then saw the pained look on her face as he spoke his name.

Apolymi could feel the tears forming, but refused to cry in front of this… thing in front of her.

Not even Apolymi was sure as to what Sin was. She didn't know if he was angel or demon.

" How is he? Is my Simostolos hurt?" Sin eyes widened at the panic in her voice. He never took her for the type.

" Yes he is. He was about to be killed by demons. But I saved his ass."

Apolymi calmed a little.

" Then I am in your debt" she told him.

" Thank you. And if you don't mind answering me. How is he alive? How is he in this time? And how dose he not have his powers?"

Apolymi looked taken aback by his questions.

" I will tell you later" Sin growled at her for the shitty answer. Apolymi was not threatened.

" Why are you interfering. _Your _kind shouldn't mess with these kinds of things. All it does is make shit worse than it has to be."

Apolymi stood up from her throne, very angry " You do not tell me what to do! I am much older then you boy. I no damn well the laws of the universe. My father was one of the five originals who made these laws."

Apolymi was starting to power up. And so was Sin. He was not the type to back down from a fight, but he was just freed and was in no mood to die.

" I know what Simostolos means to you, but would you really sacrifice the world for him?"

But sin knew the answer.

" Yes I would" she replied. She then pictured his face when she spoke to him for the first time in a long time, in pandemonium.

" I will kill anyone to protect him." She sat back down on her throne.

" I love Simostolos. With all my heart. Its why I would do it."

Sin nodded and then vanished. Apolymi then felt one tear roll down her cheek.

" I will protect my son."

**End of chapter**

**So what everyone think? Review**


End file.
